


paintings and photographs

by omiboshii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Painter Sakusa Kiyoomi, Photographer Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiboshii/pseuds/omiboshii
Summary: "Sakusa Kiyoomi, you'll always be my favorite view."-A traditional painter, who only paints sceneries and cute animals, Sakusa Kiyoomi paints a portrait of someone again for the first time in years, for someone who barged right into his life and welcomed himself, Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	paintings and photographs

Traditional painter Sakusa Kiyoomi who only paints sceneries and cute animals, actually paints a portrait of someone for once. The reason why he didn't paint portraits of people is because he dislikes them (as obvious as it seems; it has also been years since he last painted a portait of someone). The person he painted a portrait of? It was Miya Atsumu, someone who's close to him, a friend, a person he was having romantic feelings for, someone who barged right into his life a year ago. 

When he found out that Atsumu's birthday was getting near, Sakusa started doing rough sketches of Atsumu and drafting. He worked on this piece for an month and finished a week before Atsumu's birthday. Painting a portrait as a gift certainly wasn't the first thing Sakusa had in mind, yet Atsumu was _special_. 

"I guess it's fine to give him his birthday gift a day early... right?" Sakusa mutters to himself as he looks at his finished piece, happy with the results of the effort he put in for a month; he can't wait to give this gift to him.

Two days before the birthday, Sakusa talks to Atsumu over the phone, telling him that they should meet tomorrow for lunch and Sakusa has something to give. After setting the time and place to meet, they continue their call like the usual.

"Omi, are ya watchin' the stars right now?"

"Yeah... the skies are clear tonight, so the view's nice." 

"Night sceneries are your favorite, aren't they?" 

"Mhmm," Sakusa leans on the window-frame, "I love them. They make me feel calm, and nights are more peaceful than days."

Atsumu chuckles, "I agree with that, but I think my favorite view is better." 

Sakusa raised a brow, "Yeah?"

"You should ask me, Omi-omi!" 

Sakusa rolls his eyes but laughs a little, "You're still so childish, 'Tsum." 

"Just ask me!"

"Fine," a small smile remains on Sakusa's lips, "What's your favorite view then?" 

"It's you." 

Moments of silence pass, before Sakusa speaks up again, "...You're not kidding?" 

"I'm not, I'm serious." 

"'Tsumu." 

"Are you flustered right now, Omi- _kun_?" 

"No, I'm not," Sakusa says despite a faint tint of pink spreads on his cheeks, "You always joke around like this." 

"I told you, I'm not joking this time," Atsumu's voice was calm, and sincere; there's no laughter, nor even the feel like he's grinning as he speaks. 

"...'Tsumu," of course, Sakusa finds it weird; Atsumu being serious wasn't an everyday thing, "Is there something wrong?" He also finds it weird how Atsumu's background in the call is silent; there's no usual bantering from his twin brother in between their call, nor the sounds of glasses clinking. 

"'Course I am, Omi! I just miss ya-- since we haven't seen each other in a week now." 

Sakusa doesn't fight the smile that shapes his lips, "I miss you, too." 

"Geez! Yer makin' my heart flutter too much." 

Sakusa laughs softly and Atsumu chuckles, before falling into silence once again. 

"You should take a rest and sleep, Omi," Atsumu breaks the silence, "We'll see each other tomorrow." 

"Okay," Sakusa looks at the waning moon one more time before walking away from the window, "Good night, 'Tsum. See you tomorrow." 

"Good night, Omi," Atsumu says softly, then a long pause before he continues, "...see you." 

The next morning comes; Sakusa wakes up to a text from Osamu, telling him that Atsumu can't make it for today's plans and he should come to the address that was attached to the message. What's odd is, Osamu was apologizing. Aside from that, the location attached on the message was a hospital's address.

Sakusa doesn't feel good with this. 

The next thing Sakusa knows, he's in a hospital room and someone is crying-- no, not someone else, but he himself is. There's a painful feeling in his chest, certainly his heart _stings_. The cold tears that stream down on his cheeks prickle, his breath stuck in his throat along with his words. 

"Why..." Sakusa turns away from the one who sleeps peacefully for an eternity on the hospital bed, from _Atsumu_ , to face Osamu who was a few steps behind him, "Why didn't any of you tell me?" 

His voice trembles and cracks, a harsh breath after his words. Osamu flinches, seeing how Sakusa looks so hurt, the glint in his eyes tell how much he felt betrayed. 

" _How could I?_ " Osamu snaps, tears form on the corner of his eyes once again, "If you could've seen his face when he asked me not to tell _you_ , how could I?" 

Sakusa shuts his mouth, Osamu clenches his fists. "That was what _he_ wanted... to spend the rest of his days ordinarily." 

_Osamu must be having it worse,_ Sakusa thought; watching your own brother spend the rest of his time left ordinarily and not being able to do anything-- he can't imagine how painful it must be.

Sakusa looks as Atsumu, who lays on the bed with a peaceful look on his face. Pain grows even more in him with the thought of not being able to see him smile again, and knowing that they won't ever see Atsumu open his eyes ever again. 

"...Since when?"

"Four years ago," Osamu also looks at his brother.

"And we only met a year ago..."

"He knew you even before that," Osamu wipes his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, "He wouldn't stop talking about how he finds you pretty." 

_He even said that he was ready to love you until his last breath, and you didn't even know who he was yet at that time._

Osamu picks up of what Sakusa thinks a photo album from the table beside, "...He wanted to give this to you." 

Sakusa accepts, but he doesn't open the photo album, afraid of what the contents of it could be; he hugs it close to his chest instead. 

"...I'll give you two a moment," Osamu turns to the door, "Just call if you ever need something." 

As the door closed with a soft click, Sakusa takes the seat beside the bed, placing the photo album on his lap as he reaches for Atsumu's hand-- oh how Sakusa hopes to feel the warmth he longs for again --his hands trembling. 

_Cold._ Atsumu's hand is, as Sakusa holds close.

Sakusa brings Atsummu's hand close to his lips, letting out a shaky breath as he looks at the peaceful look on Atsumu's face. Tears gather up again in the corner of his eyes, spilling down continuously on his cheeks, "'Tsumu..." 

He sucks in a sharp breath, there are a lot of things in his mind, questions he wishes to ask but are left unanswered, " _Why?_ " 

Sakusa holds onto Atsumu's hand tightly, and swallows a lump in his throat, "When you said we'll see each other today, did you mean it like _this_?" 

As expected, there's no reply; not a teasing "Yer too serious, Omi!" with a laugh at the end-- _nothing_. Only silence.

That day, Sakusa continues to grieve. Everything seemed to blur, he lets his own feet take him to wherever, and ends up at his atelier. 

Vivid memories of the times they spent together in this spacious yet messy room flood into Sakusa's mind; the cozy feeling whenever Atsumu visits, the random things they talked about, the sunsets they watched together, the accidental small touches when their hands or fingers brush each other, the matching mugs that Atsumu bought for them and used ever since he frequently visited. 

It used to be so lonely, until Atsumu persistently welcomed himself here. Not just into Sakusa's atelier, but into Sakusa's life. 

But now it's all lonely again, even feels lonelier than before, now that Atsumu's gone. 

Two weeks have passed, the burial was done and Sakusa went. He felt numb ever since, he barely went home and spent his nights in his atelier instead. He would find himself spacing out and staring at Atsumu's portrait, his supposed birthday gift for him. 

Every time Sakusa realized he was looking, there would be a prickly feeling in his chest, a feeling of wanting to cry everything out yet no tears were shed. 

Tonight, Sakusa leans on the window-frame, looking at the night sky that's filled with countless of stars yet none of them shines brighter than Atsumu did in Sakusa's life. The wind blows softly, Sakusa closed his eyes, and for a second he could've sworn he heard a gentle whisper of " _Omi,_ " or maybe it could've been from the memories he's holding onto. 

Sakusa opens his eyes slowly, he couldn't help but hope even just a little that he could see Atsumu again, but the first thing he sees is the photo album. 

The photo album that he was given to, sits on Sakusa's wooden easel, the ray of moonlight shining down on it. He still hasn't opened it, he couldn't bring himself to. 

"I guess it's time to open it, huh..." Sakusa whispers to himself as he reaches out to get the item, then placing it down on his lap and takes a deep breath. When he opens the album, Sakusa starts to sniffle. As expected, the contents of it would be photographs that Atsumu took with Sakusa. Most of the photos had something written (with Atsumu's messy penmanship) below them, dates of when the photos were taken and short messages and notes.

Even though there were tears, Sakusa couldn't help but laugh at some of the photos and messages. There wre random photos, like a fluffy-looking stray cat glaring at Atsumu, with a note below, "This cat still doesn't like me... :(( so I can only take a photo of it!" 

Sakusa continues to look at the photos and read the notes under them, page by page, until there were only a few pages left. Those few pages were stuffed with Atsumu's unsent love letters to Sakusa. He skims through the pages, to check if those letters were the only ones left to took at. Sakusa's heart tinged with pain as he reaches the last page. 

On the last page, was a photo of Sakusa smiling, and the note below it was written: _"It's a shame, I can't admire your beauty until our hair turns gray. But,"_

Sakusa doesn't feel numb anymore, emotions surge through his chest as he lets out a sob when he reads the last line:

_"Sakusa Kiyoomi, you'll always be my favorite view."_

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you very much for reading this!!! i'm sorry for killing off Atsumu ;-; the thought of painter Sakusa and photographer Atsumu was supposed to be fluff, but my mind went, "but what if Atsumu dies?" u_u this is only a short one bc it's too painful for me to go all out...
> 
> this was a threadfic of mine in twt (i also posted this on tumblr; and i did a few changes here and there) and i thought i could also post this here bc why not! so here we are. kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! 
> 
> so, scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopiachan_)?? ;"))


End file.
